


Jae is a Little

by Anonymous



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Age Regression, Fluff, Little Jae, Little Space, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2019-11-27 21:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jae sees Dowoon playing with legos and regresses without realizing. He's been keeping it a secret, but his secret is soon out.





	1. Jae Regresses

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how this fandom feels about age regression, so! I'll be writing on anon. 
> 
> Also I would like to clarify age regression and age play are different.
> 
> Age regression: used (mostly in therapy) for dealing with mental health issues, childhood trauma, etc.
> 
> Age play: Acting as a different age usually for fun, not for therapeutic purposes. This is moreso a kink, but it isn't always.
> 
> Jae uses age regression for stress and he's learned it from therapy in this au.
> 
> BY THE WAY! Don't like? Don't read! Don't waste your time commenting hate, instead go read something you like or better understand!

"Hyungs!" Dowoon said, gathering all of their attention. "Yes, Woonie?" Jae asked. "I'm going to the office room for VLive. Does anyone wanna come with me?" 

 

Jae nodded, "I'll come. Let me get my stuff." Lately, Jae has been feeling stressed. Late at night he tries to regress, but the pressure of his members finding out causes him to not regress. Which leaves him more stressed than before. He figures doing a Vlive with the maknae will help him feel less stressed.

 

He grabbed his hat, keys, and phone before joining Dowoon. "I'm ready." He smiled. Dowoon nodded and they walked down to the JYP building. They walked to their assigned office room. Jae noticed that Dowoon was carrying a bag.

 

"What's in the bag?" He asked. Dowoon just shook his head. "Don't worry about it yet, just set up the phone camera for me?" Jae nodded at Dowoon's request.

 

He set it up, and pulled a chair behind the camera. Before he pressed the Live button, Dowoon pulled out legos from his bag.

 

Legos.

 

He plays with legos when he's regressed. Jae felt himself panic, but he tried his best to stay calm. He can't regress. Not here. Not now. Not when he's with Dowoon. Not when they're about to be live.

 

"You okay, hyung?" Dowoon asked Jae. Jae just nodded. "Ready to go live?" Dowoon nodded. "One, two, three." Jae said, before pressing the live.

 

Dowoon was talking, as he was pulling up a YouTube video on his phone. He was going to make drums out of his legos.

 

Jae felt himself pout. He wanted to help! 

 

He shook his head, cursing at himself as he almost regressed. Dowoon was talking and building the legos, and Jae felt like it was harder and harder to stay big.

 

Soon enough, Jae had slipped. He looked at his surroundings, and little Jae realized that they were in the office room. He looked at Dowoon, and saw he was playing with legos. He loved legos!

 

"Can Jae play?" He asked, not realzing his voice sounded baby like to Dowoon, not realizing he had slipped. Dowoon looked at him in shock, and shook his head.

 

"No, hyung. Maybe we can do a guitar together next time?" Dowoon suggested, and normally, Jae, big Jae, would nod and accept that. But Jae was little, and he turned fussy.

 

"No!" Jae said, huffing and crossing his arms. Dowoon looked at him in shock, and decided to end the Vlive. "Hyung?" He asked.

 

"Let Jae play!" Jae said, and walked over to the table. He destroyed Dowoon's half drums and decided to make whatever his imagination came up with.

 

What the fuck?

 

"Jae, that was mean. Why did you do that?" Dowoon said, clearly hurt and confused to why his hyung would do that. Jae just looked at him, and then ignored him.

 

Jae absentmindedly played with the legos, making a car and making small zooming sounds. Dowoon stared at him with shock, and texted the rest of his hyungs to ask what was wrong with Jae.

 

Sungjin said the only thing he could come up with was age regression. What was that? 

 

Dowoon decided to being Jae back home. Jae whined and pouted as he had to clean up the legos, almost throwing a tantrum until Dowoon promised ice cream.

 

Jae nodded happily, and tried to hold onto Dowoon's hands when they were walking home. Dowoon awkwardly took Jae's hand, making the boy giggle happily.

 

As soon as they were home, Dowoon went to his room and shut the door, leaving Jae confused.

 

"But ice cream?" He asked, staring at Sunjin, Younghyun and Wonpil with teary eyes. They looked at each other, until Sungjin took initiative.

 

"You want ice cream, bubby?" Sungjin asked, and Jae nodded happily. "Ice cream!" He said, and ran to the kitchen. He pulled a chair and sat in it, watching as Sungjin made his ice cream.

 

"Can you take this medicine, Jae?" Sungjin gently asked. Jae shook his head. "No! No medicine. No medicine for Jae!" He yelled, and pouted. Sungjin just sighed as the two men in the living room watched with shock.

 

"Here, I'll put it into apple juice, okay?" Sungjin suggested, and Jae shook his head. Sungjin sighed. "Jae, if you don't take this, you don't get ice cream." He said gently and Jae huffed.

 

"Fine. But apple juice and ice cream." Jae said, hitting his hands on the table as he waited. Sungjin put it into a cup, and Jae tried to drink it, but it spilled all over him.

 

Jae immediately began to cry, not liking the feeling of the apple juice drying cold on his clothes. "Daddy!" Jae cried, making grabby hands to Sungjin.

 

"Oh, no. Did Jae make a mess?" Sungjin pouted, kneeling to where Jae sat. Jae nodded. "How about, we take a bath and then ice cream? Or how about dino chicken nuggets?" Sungjin said, and Jae gasped.

 

"Dinos!" He yelled and then giggled. Sungjin smiled. "Yes, dinos! If you take a bath, dinos will be here, okay?" Sungjin promised and Jae nodded.

 

Sungjin picked Jae up then set him down. "Go to the bathroom and wait for me, okay?" Jae nodded and ran to the bathroom."No running!" "Sorry, Daddy!" Jae yelled and slowed down.

 

Sungjin sighed, "Listen. I'll explain later. Right now can you guys fix him the chicken nuggets?" Younghyun and Wonpil nodded.

 

Sungjin thanked him, and walkes into the bathroom. "Are you ready for bath time?" He asked, and Jae nodded.

 

He undressed Jae and made the bath, playing with Jae a little. It was then time to get out, and Sungjin helped dry Jae off and got him dressed in the softest clothes he could find.

 

The two walked to the kitchen, hand in hand, and Jae sat at the table. "Dinos!" He clapped his hands, smiling as Wonpil put the plate of nuggets in front of him.

 

"Ketchup?" Jae asked, looking at the three men. "Get him ketchup, Bri." Sungjin said. He pulled Jae's sleeves up. He sat beside Jae, and watched him eat, making sure he didn't make another mess. He wiped Jae's mouth when he got ketchup and crumbs on it.

 

"All done, baby?" Sungjin asked, and Jae nodded. "All done, Daddy." Sungjin took Jae into the living room, where they watched a kid show on the TV.

 

Soon, Jae was getting sleepy, yawning cutely. "Is Jae sleepy?" Sungjin asked, and Jae shook his head. "Jae not tired." Which was a total lie since his eyes couldn't stay open.

 

"How about we read a bed time story then go to bed, okay?" Sungjin said, and Jae nodded. Sungjin took Jae into his room, tucked him in, told him a childhood story, and then kissed him goodnight. When Jae was asleep, he walked downstairs to where the rest of the members were.

 

"What the fuck is wrong with Jae hyung?" Dowoon asked, which caused him to get glared at. He shrunk at the stare. Sungjin sighed.

 

"Okay, so. Jae is an age regresser, or little. He goes into a childlike mindset, and acts like a child. He does it because of stress, I assume. From what I've read, regressers keep it a secret because they're embarrassed, scared people will find it weird." Sungjin explained.

 

The three nodded. "Now, it'll be hard to get used to if Jae chooses to regress in front of us, but be nice. Do not call him names or tease him, it will only upset normal him and I will be very upset with you. Do you understand?" Sungjin asked, and the three nodded again.

 

"Alright. If Jae wakes up as normal, we'll have a discussion. If he stays little, we'll take care of him. Now, get some rest." Sungjin said, and they all headed upstairs.

 

Now they all wait for morning.

 


	2. The Day with Little Jae

When Jae woke up, he realized he wasn't in his own clothes. He also noticed Sungjin was spooning him. He was too tired to think much of it, so he slowly got out of Sungjin's grasp and walked to the bathroom.

 

On the way, he noticed legos. Why was there legos in his room? Only Dowoon had them, and they were for—

 

Oh no. Oh no. This means he slipped. He couldn't have. He couldn't show this side of him to them. This side of Jae was only one he showed a few people. He did trust his members, but he never wanted to risk anyone else finding out, so he kept it a secret.

 

All of his little things is shoved in a box in the back of his closet. He looked to make sure it was there. Sure enough, it was, and it remained untouched. That calmed him a bit, but god he _slipped_ in front of everyone. He knew Sungjin would never judge, and probably didn’t since he was spooning Jae, but he couldn't help to think… what if the others find him disgusting?

 

What if it’s disgusting to deal with things this way? To enjoy this type of therapy? To enjoy letting go of adult responsibilities, and act like a child again for a few hours?

 

Before he knew it, he was having a panic attack on the bathroom floor. He must have did his business and washed his hands, before it got too much and he just sunk to the floor sobbing.

 

He put his knees up to his chest, and kept his face hidden. Jae wanted to crawl away, he wanted to disappear. He wanted to leave and never come back so he’d never be a burden to his members or anyone who allowed him to be little at times.

 

“Jae?” He heard Sungjin say, in a gentle voice, like he was talking to a child. He wasn't little, he tried to say, but he just broke into more sobs. Sungjin rushed to where he was, and spoke softly to him. Jae was already on the verge of big and little space, so he crawled into Sungjin’s embrace and let the man calm him down.

 

After, he was soon calm, his eyes closed and face resting on his shoulder. His throat felt rough, and he wanted to ask for water, but the words wouldn't come out. Only gibberish came out.

 

“Jaehyung, can you speak up for me?” Sungjin asked, and Jae sat up and nodded. “Water. Please.” He whispered, looking up at Sungjin with doe like eyes. Sungjin smiled, and picked him up.

 

“I bet you’re all tired after that, aren’t you, baby? Hm?” Sungjin said, rubbing Jae’s back as he walked downstairs. Jae nodded, clutching onto the back of Sungjin’s shirt as they made their way to the kitchen.

 

Luckily, they were the only two awake. Sungjin sat Jae down on the counter, and told him to wait. Jae nodded, and patiently waited for Sungjin to find a cup that wouldn't spill. His thumb found it’s way to his mouth, and he began to suck.

 

Instantly, he felt calm, almost sleepy. Sungjin had came back, and cooed at Jae. “Thumb out, Jae.” Sungjin said, and took Jae’s thumb out. Jae whined, and tried to put it back, but Sungjin put a straw up to Jae’s lips.

 

Jae began to suck, wanting to hold the cup, but Sungjin knew he’d spill it. Instead, he told Jae to keep his hands in his lap. Soon, Jae finished all of his water. “Sleepy?” Sungjin asked, and Jae nodded.

 

Sungjin carried Jae back to his room, instead of Jae’s room where they slept. He felt like Jae would feel better being in his room. “Daddy?” Jae mumbled when Sungjin laid him down. “What is it, baby?”

 

Jae went to say paci, but he realized Daddy didn't know he had one. He began to cry, to which Sungjin panicked for a minute before rocking the little in his lap. Jae calmed down after about five minutes or so, tiring himself out.

 

Sungjin laid down and settled Jae onto his chest, stroking his hair. Jae hummed, his eyes closed. He began to suck his thumb again, but Sungjin didn't have the heart to tell him to take it out. Instead, he let Jae fall asleep like he was, before he, too fell back asleep.

 

☆

 

It was now noon, and Younghyun had came into the room and told the two to get up. Jae whined unhappily, trying to further get into Sungjin’s chest. Sungjin told Younghyun they’d be out soon, and chuckled when Jae whined when he talked. “Precious, we gotta get up.” Sungjin said softly.

 

Jae just whined again, pouting when Sungjin sat them both up. Jae figured out that it was time for him to get up, so he leaned on Sungjin’s chest and rubbed his eyes sleepily. “Is he awake now?” Sungjin asked, and Jae nodded. Sungjin got off the bed, before holding his hand out for Jae to walk with him. Jae pouted because he wanted to be carried, but he took Sungjin’s hand.

 

“Hey.” Younghyun said, smiling at Jae when he hid behind Sungjin. “It’s okay, Jae. They’re not gonna hurt you.” Sungjin said, and Younghyun walked over. “C’mon, JaeJae. We got nuggets for you.” He smiled, and Sungjin smiled when the boys began to accept that Jae was little right now, and that it was okay. They all will have a group discussion when Jae gets out of little space, but right now they were here to take care of baby Jae.

 

“Me?” Jae asked, pointing to himself. Younghyun nodded. “For you, prince.” Jae blushed at the nickname, but he walked towards Younghyun and grabbed the hand that was held out. Younghyun sat down first, and Jae sat on his lap. “Do you wanna be fed, bubs?” He asked, slightly bouncing his leg, which caused Jae to burst into a fit of giggles.

 

Jae nodded, and Wonpil smiled. Wonpil began to feed him. “Say ‘ahh’,” And Jae repeated the action. Wonpil put the nugget into Jae’s mouth, and he chewed it before swallowing. “Juice?” He asked, and Sungjin nodded. “You want juice?” He asked just to make sure. Jae nodded before saying please.

 

“Good manners, Jae.” Younghyun encouraged, and Jae said a small thank you. It seemed Jae was breaking out of his shell, growing comfortable with them all.

 

Dowoon, however, was still quiet, not really sure how to interact with Jae like this. “Woonie,” Younghyun said, gaining his attention. “Would you like to play legos with Jae after lunch?” Younghyun suggested.

 

“Pleaseeeee!” Jae whined, dragging out the ‘e’ sound. Dowoon nodded, and smiled realizing they could build the guitars he has. “They’re in my room, I’ll get them.” He said, and ran upstairs to his room to get them.

 

Jae finished his nuggets, and drank his juice like a good boy. “All done!” He said, and Wonpil smiled at him. “All done, baby?” He asked. Jae nodded, “Jae all done.”

 

The three boys cooed at him, and Wonpil pinched and kissed his cheeks, which made Jae whine. He took his cup and plate and rinsed them before putting them in the dishwasher.

 

Dowoon was back now, and Jae got down and ran to play with him. “Jae, no running in the house.” He said, and Jae pouted. “Okay, Daddy.” He said, and Dowoon set up the legos and helped Jae build the guitars with him.

 

“He’s so cute,” Wonpil said, and the others nodded. “I didn't wanna scare him yesterday, and I was so in shock, so I stayed quiet. But I really love him, especially as Little Jae.” Wonpil rambled.

 

“It’s different, but I could get used to it. And you said he uses it for stress? I’m not saying I would, but, maybe I could do it, too, sometime?” Younghyun said, and Sungjin nodded.

 

“I also think Dowoon-ah could use it, too, so we could have a group discussion once Jaehyung is big again.” Sungjin said. They all nodded. “Well, I’m gonna go do laundry, you guys should join them.” Wonpil said.

 

Sungjin and Younghyun made their way to the living room. “Hey bubs.” Younghyun said, and say next to Jae. “Can I play?” He asked, and Jae nodded. “Here! You can, build bass!” He said, his words a little slow and slurred. Younghyun said a thank you and began to build along with Dowoon and Jae.

 

“What are you building, baby?” Sungjin said. Jae beamed, “Guitar!” He giggled. “Building Daddy’s instament.” Jae couldn't quiet say instrument, but he tried his best. “Well, you’re doing a very good job.” Sungjin said.

 

“Thank you, Daddy!” Jae giggled. “Woonie got drums! See!” Jae said, and tried to show his Daddy but he accidentally broke it. Dowoon gasped, and Jae thought his was angry, so he broke into tears. “I’m sowy! Jae sowy. Didn’t mean to, please don’t be mad.” He cried, and Dowoon tried to calm him down.

 

“Hey, it’s okay, bubba. I’m not mad. Look, we can rebuild it, see?” Dowoon said gently, and Sungjin smiled when he called Jae bubba. Jae watched as Dowoon started to rebuild it. Jae’s cries turned into sniffles.

 

“Now we can show Daddy.” Dowoon said, and held is genly in his hand. “See! Look, Daddy!” Jae said, and Sungjin hummed. “I see, angel.”

 

Younghyun was sitting beside Jae, struggling to make the bass. Jae began to giggle, and Younghyun pouted. “What’re you laughing at?” He asked, and Jae just pointed and giggled. “Looks funny!”

 

Younghyun smiled, “You look funny.” He said, and then he put his face into Jae’s chest as shook his head, making Jae giggle.

 

Throughout the day, they all played with Jae, watched cartoons, and fed Jae at dinner before tucking Jae into bed.

 

Though they loved Little Jae, they hope that he wakes up Big, so that they could discuss this and get work done. But as of right now, they love taking care of Jae.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to make this a series! Hope everyone enjoys! ^____^


	3. Discussions

It was morning again, and luckily Jae woke up big. Today, he has to talk about his age regression _and_ do band practice today. He sighed to himself, and got up to shower. He assumed he fell asleep before everyone else, because he woke up alone.

 

Jae walked into the bathroom, after getting clothes for the day. When he looked, he had an urge to bring out his little box. But not right now, it wasn't that time. He really hopes that he can bring that stuff out, especially his pacifiers. He _loves_ to suck on them when he’s little, and sometimes when he’s not. The sensation calms him down.

 

All Jae does is sigh to himself and grabs clothes for the day and then showers. He knows once he walks into the living room they’ll want to discuss, and that makes him anxious. He’s scared to talk about it. Jae knows they won’t judge him–they don’t judge him–but he can’t help to be scared. Only a few people know about his regression.

 

Once he showered, he tried to take the longest amount of time he could to get ready. He sighed, knowing eventually he has to face them. Better to do it now or never, right? He walks downstairs, and finds them all waiting for him.

 

“Hey, Jae.” Sungjin said softly, which made Jae smile but, “I’m not little, Jinnie.” He said. Sungjin nodded, and patted the couch space between him and Younghyun. Jae took a seat, and leaned against Younghyun.

 

“So you wanna talk about it?” Sungjin asked, and Jae nodded as he took a deep breath. The band waited for Jae to speak patiently, and Jae felt his cheeks grow hot as the attention was all on him.

 

“So, um. I age regress. Which is like, your mind goes into a younger or older age. I go younger, usually about toddler age. Sometimes, I regress to nonverbal, which is like a baby.” Jae started to explain, pausing as he waited for a reaction. Everyone smiled at him and silently encouraged him to continue.

 

“Sometimes I regress to middle space. It’s like, from a kid to teenager. Usually when I regress to that, it’s a teen age. I’m often bratty in that headspace, so sometimes you’ll have to punish me. Like taking my X-box away, or not allowing me to play basketball, or taking my phone. Stuff like that.” Jae explained.

 

“I didn’t know there was different stages to it, that’s interesting.” Wonpil said, and Jae blushed. “When I did it in therapy, we always had it scheduled. Is it okay if we plan when I regress?” Jae asked and looked at Sungjin.

 

“Of course, Jae. What’s the best time for you to regress?” Sungjin asked, and Jae shrugged. “Sometimes I only regress for a few hours, and sometimes it’s days at a time, depending how stressed or bad my mental health is. Sometimes certain things trigger me to slip. Whether it’s certain behavior or words or objects.” Jae explained.

 

Jae tried to think of other things he could explain, and then it hit him. “Oh yeah! I actually have stuff that I like when I regress, hold on.” Jae said, and rushed upstairs to his room to get the box. He then walked carefully back down, and Younghyun took the box from him. Sungjin cleared the coffee table and Younghyun set the box down.

 

“What’s that?” Dowoon asked. “You’ll see.” Is what Jae said before opening it. Inside, there were things from sippy cups to onesies to pacifiers. There was also books and toys. “Here’s where I keep all my stuff. The reason why you’ve never seen it is cause I kept it in my closet.”

 

The others looked inside the box, and as they cooed and explored, Jae felt himself slipping. “Guys can, we, um. Put the stuff away now?” Jae stuttered, and they put the stuff back.

 

“Sorry, I just…” Jae trailed off, looking down into his lap. “It’s okay!” Wonpil said. The others nodded. “Can we plan days I can regress? And times? Also, names I’ll call everyone.”

 

Sungjin grabbed the white board from the kitchen’s refrigerator, and erased what was on the calendar. “How about, twice a week? Once on Wednesday, since we don’t have practice, and the second time on Saturday?” Sungjin said, and Jae nodded.

 

He marked it down, and Dowoon spoke up. “What’re you gonna call us?” Jae blushed, “Can I just write it down?” He said, and the others smiled fondly. He took sticky notes that were on the lamp table, and wrote down names to call the members when he was regressed.

 

_When toddler:_

_Sungjin - Daddy_

_Younghyun - Hyung_

_Wonpil - Pillie, sometimes Daddy too_

_Dowoon - WoonWoon_

 

_When teenage:_

_Sungjin - Dad_

_Younghyun - Dad_

_Wonpil - Pil_

_Dowoon - Dowoonie or Woon_

 

Jae gave the note to Sungjin, and he smiled. “We’ll leave it on here, okay? So that in case we forget, we know.” Sungjin said before sticking it on the mini whiteboard. Jae nodded.

 

“Would any of you wanna slip sometimes, too?” Jae asked, and they shrugged. “If we do, we’ll let you and Sungjin know, Sungjin, if you ever wanna try it, let me know.” Younghyun said, and they all nodded.

 

“I can’t wait to play with you and all your little things when you regress next.” Wonpil said, and Jae smiled. Dowoon nodded, “Me too. I wanna also see teenage Jae, we could play video games together!”

 

Jae smiled as they all talked about how excited they were. He felt at peace and at home, and he hopes he won’t feel as stressed or homesick with his therapy.

 

“We have to get to band practice soon, maybe you can slip today? Like a special night. You can bring out your little things and we can fully see our little boy.” Sungjin said and began to tickle Jae. They all smiled at his laughter.

 

☆

 

The band was at home, and had just gotten done eating dinner. “Jaehyung, do you wanna slip?” Sungjin asked, and Jae shrugged. “Is it okay if I can?” He asked, and Younghyun nodded.

 

“Of course!” Wonpil said, and they all nodded. “I kinda wanna slip now.” Jae said, his hands in his lap. “Alright, bubs. How about you get Wonpil to help you with a bath?” Younghyun suggested. Jae nodded.

 

The two walked to the upstairs bathroom, Jae not quite little yet. “Wait,” He said. He ran to his room, and to his little box that was left in the middle of the room before they left for band practice. Jae grabbed a blue pajama set and a matching paci.

 

He ran back to the bathroom, Sungjin reminding him not to run in the house. Wonpil smiled when Jae arrived. “What do you got, baby?” Wonpil asked gently, and Jae blushed.

 

“I have a paci cause it helps me slip and calms me down and soft pajamas. They feel nice and I feel little when I’m in them.” He explained. Wonpil nodded. “Do you want a bathbomb?” He asked, and Jae nodded, “Yes, please.”

 

Jae stripped and then put the paci in. He got into the bath, and Wonpil pulled his sleeves up, and began to wash Jae’s hair. He leaned back, and closed his eyes as he sucked his on his pacifier.

 

Wonpil smiled fondly at the little. “Head back, bubs.” He said, and Jae opened his eyes and tipped his head back so Wonpil could rinse his hair. “Good boy, Jae.” Wonpil praised.

 

Jae smiles behind his paci, and began to play with the bubbles. He got sad he forgot his duckie, but he didn't say anything since bath time would be over soon.

 

“Can you wash your body yourself? Or do you need help?” Wonpil asked. “Myself! I’m a big boy,” Jae said, his words slightly muffled behind the paci. “Okay, baby. Tell Daddy when you’re all done.” Wonpil said, and Jae nodded.

 

As Jae washed himself with the soft baby body wash, Wonpil watched him with a towel in his lap. “All done!” Jae said, and stood up. Wonpil wrapped him in the towel, and picked him up before sitting him on the closed toilet seat.

 

Wonpil pulled the plug from the tub, and then grabbed a small towel and towel dried Jae’s hair, which made the regressor burst into a fit of giggles. Wonpil smiled at him, “Can you dry your body for me, bubs? So then I can put on your nice and cozy pjs!”

 

Jae nodded and dried his body the best he could, often getting his caregiver’s help. “Tank you, Daddy.” Jae thanked him. “You’re welcome, baby boy.” Wonpil said, helping the now blushing little into his underwear and pjs.

 

“All done! Now we can play!” Wonpil said, and held his hand out for Jae to take. The two walked downstairs hand in hand, and Jae gasped and ran to Dowoon on the floor. “Legos!” He yelled. “Inside voice, baby.” Younghyun reminder him. He nodded and sat down next to Dowoon.

 

“Woonie! Can Jae help?” Jae asked, starting to learn to be nicer rather than just start playing and destroying what Dowoon was working on. Dowoon nodded, and handing him a car set. “I saw it at the store, I bought it for you!” Dowoon explained.

 

Jae gasped, and smiled wide. He took the paci out, and said thank you, before placing a kiss on Dowoon’s cheek. “Hyung!” Jae said, paci now back into his mouth, “Pway wif us!” He said, pulling on Younghyun’s hand.

 

“Okay, okay. I’ll play.” Younghyun said, and walked over to where Jae was. He laid on his stomach, and they began to build a car. Dowoon was building a chick for Jae. “Look, Jae Jae!” He said, and showed the little.

 

“It’s cute! I wike it, Woon.” Jae said, holding it into his hands before setting it back on the floor. He began to suck on his paci again, and leaned his head on Younghyun’s shoulders.

 

“Is someone sleepy?” Younghyun asked. “No, Hyung. Not sleepy.” Jae argued, but yawned a minute later. Younghyun chuckled, and picked him up to where Jae was now on his feet. “How about we clean up, then watch tv?” Younghyun suggested, and Jae nodded.

 

“Where’s Daddy?” Jae asked. “I’m right here, baby.” Sungjin said, walking into the living room, wiping his hands with a towel. “I was doing the dishes, now I’m gonna watch tv with you and Hyung. Does Woonie or Pil wanna watch?” Sungjin asked. After the two cleaned up, they shook their heads.

 

“We’re sleepy, so we’re gonna go to bed. Can we get goodnight hugs and kisses, Jae?” Wonpil said. Jae nodded, running and giving them hugs and kisses behind his paci. “Night night!” He said, and then walked to the couch. He sat himself in Sungjin’s lap.

 

Sungjin smiled and began to run his hair through Jae’s hair. Younghyun joined them, and Jae was sitting in both of their laps. He began to doze off as they watched Octonauts, one of Jae’s favorite shows when he was regressed.

 

He soon fell asleep, and Younghyun and Sungjin took him upstairs into his room, and tucked him in. “Goodnight, baby.” Sungjin said, kissing Jae’s forehead before he shut the door.

 

“He’s so cute.” Younghyun commented, and Sungjin hummed in agreement. “I feel like he’s gonna end up regressing unplanned a lot.” Sungjin said, Younghyun nodding.

 

“Let’s sleep, we’ll worry about it tomorrow.” The two parted ways, and went to bed.

 

☆

 

Jae woke up from a nightmare, and began to cry. It was dark and it was scary. In his nightmare, there were mean people who teased him, and Daddies weren't there to help.

 

“Daddy!” He wailed, and Younghyun woke up. He immediately jumped out of bed, and walked to Jae’s room. He turned on the light, and saw Jae in the middle of his bed, sobbing like no tomorrow. There was snot covering his nose and paci, his eyes glassy and scared.

 

“Oh, baby. Hey, it’s okay.” Younghyun said, rushing over to cradle Jae into his lap. “Shh, shh. It’s alright, baby. Daddy’s here, it’s okay.” He said softly, rubbing Jae’s back as he did so. Jae began to calm down, and soon he was just sniffling, Younghyun rocking the boy in his lap.

 

“Do you want Daddy to stay here?” Younghyun asked, and Jae nodded. “Alright, bubs. Let me turn off the light, and I’ll be right back.” Younghyun quickly turned off the light, and crawled into bed and pulled Jae on top of him. He played with his hair, and whispered sweet nothings to him.

 

Jae was soon sound asleep, soft snores escaping his paci. “Goodnight, baby.” Younghyun whispered, kissing Jae’s forehead before falling back asleep himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has 14 subscribers already, I'm glad you're all enjoying!! I've been trying to update as often as I can, sorry if they're late!


	4. Nonverbal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jae regresses to nonverbal.

When Younghyun woke up in Jae’s bed, he blinked in a confused manner before remembering earlier this morning. Jae had woken up from a nightmare, and he was the one who woke up to calm him down. He hadn't noticed before, but Jae called him Daddy.

 

Sure, it probably was normal for the little, but Jae liked to call him Hyung, so did he mistake Younghyun for Sungjin or Wonpil? Was he just shaken up from the bad dream? Had he slipped into a younger headspace?

 

Before he could lose himself in his thoughts, he felt Jaehyung stirring around. Jae made small noises, rubbing his eyes before opening them. He blinked up at Younghyun, sucking on his pacifier.

 

“Well, good morning baby. Sleep well?” Younghyun asked, and Jae just blinked at him. Huh. “Jae?” Younghyun asked, and Jae remained silent. Younghyun picked Jae up as he got out of bed, and Jae clung to his shoulder. He walked the two downstairs to where Sungjin was making breakfast.

 

Dowoon and Wonpil were at the table, watching puppy videos on Dowoon’s phone. “Good morning, Jae!” Sungjin said, cooing at Jae. When Jae didn't respond, Sungjin and the others grew worried.

 

“What’s up with him?” Sungjin said, turning back to stir the food. “I dunno. He had a nightmare last night and he called me Daddy rather than Hyung. He hasn't talked at all since he woke up, I think he might've regressed to nonverbal.”

 

“Nonverbal?” Dowoon asked, and Younghyun nodded. He bounced Jae a bit, making sure he had a good grip on Jae. “He said he doesn't often, but he sometimes regresses to a nonverbal state, or a baby.” Younghyun explained.

 

“I believe that it’s because of his nightmare. I think he might have scared himself into a smaller mindset. We just gotta be more gentle with him, okay? As an actual infant, I’m sure he’s sensitive to certain sounds and actions, so we can’t be as harsh with him as we would be when he’s in an older headspace.” Younghyun said, and the others nodded.

 

“What is he gonna eat for breakfast? Would he still be able to eat normal foods?” Wonpil asked, and Younghyun shrugged before Sungjin spoke up, “I think it’s be best we feed him smaller, soft foods. Such as small pieces of toast, applesauce, cheerios. Stuff like that.”

 

The others nodded, and Jae’s tummy growled. He blushed behind his paci, but didn't say anything, as he was regressed to a younger age. “Are you hungry, hm? You hungry?” Younghyun asked, and Jae nodded.

 

“Can I feed him?” Wonpil asked, and Younghyun nodded. “Make him some peanut butter toast, but cut them into small pieces.” Younghyun said, and went to the kitchen table, pulled out a chair, and sat down with Jae in his lap. “He had sippy cups and bottles in his box, did you put any in the cabinet?” Dowoon asked.

 

Sungjin nodded. “How about you make him warm milk? But be sure to add his medicine into it, the last thing we would need is a sick Jae, especially when he’s little.” Sungjin said. He watched as Younghyun played with Jae, making Jae’s eyes light up.

 

“Here we go!” Wonpil said, and Jae turned his attention to him. “Say ‘ahh,” Wonpil motioned a bite sized piece of toast in front of Jae’s mouth. Jae opened wide, and Wonpil began to feed Jae, often pretending it was an airplane.

 

When Wonpil was done feeding Jae, and the others all ate their breakfast, Dowoon carried Jae into the living room. He sat down, and laid Jae down on top of him, and guided the bottle towards Jae after taking his paci out. The little almost began to cry, but he suckled on the bottles tip, making a small noise and wrapping his hands around the bottle.

 

Dowoon put on a random cartoon he think Jae would like, and played with Jae’s hair as he drank his milk and watched the tv. His eyes began to feel droopy, and the bottle almost fell until Dowoon caught it.

 

He carried Jae upstairs, put his pacifier in once again, gave him a stuffie, and then tucked him in before closing the door and leaving the room. He walked back downstairs to find the others had cleaned up the kitchen and put on something else to watch.

 

“I didn't think he’d regress so fast. Thank god it’s Wednesday, I’d hate to have to force him out of his headspace.” Dowoon commented, and the others hummed.

 

“I really enjoy Jae like this. He always seems so at peace, and happy. His worries are gone and he’s in a safe space mentally, and he just has lots of fun. It makes me happy seeing him happy.” Younghyun said.

 

“Would you like to try regressing?” Sungjin asked, and Younghyun blushed. “Maybe.” He mumbled, and Dowoon rubbed his hair. “You should! Then Jae can have a playmate!”

 

Younghyun just rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Maybe. I’ll try it out when we begin working on our next comeback and I get too stressed.” The members nodded.

 

“To be honest, I think we should all try it. For one, we could try it out and see if it’d also work for us. Another thing is that we could better take care of Jae, as we’d be in the position and know how we’d want to be taken care of.” Dowoon said, and Sungjin agreed.

 

“That’s a great idea, Dowoonie.” He praised, and Dowoon shyly smiled. “Let’s just watch our show.” He said, making Younghyun and Wonpil snort.

 

☆

 

About an hour after their nap, the others heard a boom and then crying came right after.

 

When Jae had woken up, he was still regressed as nonverbal, and when he tried to get out of bed, he fell. And it hurt! So he did what he knew could get attention, he cried.

 

Sunngjin said he’s got it, and ran upstairs. He opened Jae’s door, and Jae crawled to Sungjin before holding his hands up. “Good afternoon, baby.” Sungjin said as he picked up the little.

 

Jae suckled on his paci, his eyes curious and bright as he looked at his one of four caregivers. Sungjin booped his nose, making his nose scrunch and giggles to burst out. They came downstairs, and Sungjin sat Jae down on the floor and explain he’d make Jae lunch.

 

Dowoon took out some blocks as Wonpil put the show Jae was watching before he napped back onto their tv. Jae began to play with the blocks, building things like towers. He threw one, curious as to what would happen, and he barely understood that it was bad behavior.

 

Wonpil made him a drink, this time with apple juice and in a sippy cup rather a bottle. He took the plate of cheerios and apple slices onto the floor and sat beside Jae. He fed Jae as he played, making airplane noises as before.

 

After lunch, they all played with Jae until Jae grew tired again. He fell asleep for no more than 30 minutes, before he woke back up. This time, he was big.

 

He rubbed his eyes and took his pacifier out, blushing as he realized he was previously little. “Hey.” He said, and the others greeted him.

 

“Are you big?” Sungjin asked, and Jae nodded. “Based on the bottles and stuff, I assume I slipped into nonverbal. I only remember small parts of it. I remember the nightmare I had, which probably triggered me to regress younger. Sorry I didn't warn you.” Jae explained.

 

“Jaehyungie! Don’t apologize!” Wonpil said, hugging Jae. “We all love taking care of you and seeing you happy. We figured it out almost right away you were younger, but it's okay!” He explained.

 

“Thanks, guys. For taking care of me and letting me do something that helps me without judging me.” Jae said, and got up to clean up his little stuff. “It’s no problem, we love and care for you.” Younghyun patted Jae on his shoulder.

 

“Let me get this for you? You can shower and eat something bigger than small things.” Younghyun smiled, and Jae nodded and went upstairs to shower.

 

He felt a lot better since he had regressed, and he was going to work on some lyrics that have been bubbling in his mind for a few days.

 

After his shower, he went back to his room to work on said lyrics, before he walked back downstairs for dinner. As they ate, Sungjin brought something up.

 

“Dowoonie suggested that we all try regressing once, which I thought was a good idea. I say we do one of us every other saturday, or a Wednesday if you’re not little that day.” He said, and Jae nodded.

 

“Sounds good. If you guys ever have questions about it or want to randomly slip, let me know, okay? I’ll give the same support to you as you do to me.” Jae smiled.

 

Ah, how he loved them. Especially for wanting to try it out for themselves.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So, I have seen the negative comments on my fic. For one, it was upsetting and discouraging, as I use regression as a coping mechanism and help for myself. I had an internal battle with myself to whether I should delete this or not, but I've been getting more positive feedback than negative.
> 
> I would like to thank everyone who reads, even if you don't understand regression at first. The nice comments made me feel really good, and so I wrote more and have decided to leave this fic up and running!
> 
> As I do have a Twitter, and have seen the cute fanart of Little Jae (which I love!!! Thank you for drawing!), I'd like to remain anonymous for some time. Maybe in the future, I'll expose who I am, but for now, I'm anonymous.
> 
> Anyways, would you guys like to see chapters of each of the members being little as well, or just Jae? Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter, I just wanted to get one out for the people who support and enjoy this fic.
> 
> (Also on the previous chapters, I tried to fix as many errors I saw, sorry if you read them when there were errors!!)


	5. Accidents and Park Trips

It was now a week later, and they had just finished their last encore concert. After the concert, everyone wanted to go out for drinks. Except for Jae. During the concert, Jae felt himself slipping, and he was forcing himself not to. When he forces himself not to slip, he gets bratty and fussy. Of course the band doesn't know this yet, considering Jae promised them he’d say something if he felt little, and he hasn't forced himself to not slip around them before this moment.

 

“Why do we get to do everything Dowoon wants?” Jae whined, his head leaning on the window. Younghyun rolled his eyes. “Just because we’re suddenly not doing what you want to do for once doesn’t mean you have to be an ass about it.”

 

Younghyun’s words stung, and he felt himself tear up but he quickly blinked them away and tried to make the aching feeling in his chest go away. He knew Younghyun wouldn't ever be mean to him unless he was genuinely being a dick, but Jaehyung didn't _mean_ to be one at the moment. He really wishes he can slip. It is the weekend, right? Just because they had a concert doesn't suddenly mean he wasn't able to slip.

 

Jae hasn't slipped since last week, opting not to on Wednesday because he felt okay, and because they had to practice. He wanted to make sure he had his solo down. The others asked him if he was sure, and he was. He also didn't slip yesterday because they ended the night late and he had forgotten all about regressing. Now, though, he regrets that decision.

 

“Can you guys just drop me off? I’m not feeling it.” Jae mumbled, trying to avoid eye contact with any of the members. “Seriously, Jae?” Wonpil scoffed. “We’re almost here and you're complaining you want to go home? Suck it up.” He said, and Jaehyung really really _really_ wishes he was just at home.

 

Dowoon noticed something was off with his hyung, but he decided not to comment on it. He went to put his hand on Jae’s thigh, but the older slapped it away. “Jaehyung! Quit being a fucking asshole, especially to Dowoon. What’s up with you?” Younghyun yelled, and Jaehyung felt as is if he couldn't take it anymore.

 

He tried _so_ hard not to cry, he did. But he guesses the tears began to flow, judging on everyone's faces changing from anger to shock. Then, they realized. It was Sunday, the day after they planned for regression. They all have forgotten with the concerts, and immediately they grew guilty.

 

“Oh, Jaehyung.” Younghyun said gently, and Jae just shook his head and curled up into himself the best he could while in the seat belt.

 

He quietly sobbed as the others tried to get his attention, but he didn't want to talk to them. They were mean and they judged Jae, they yelled at him for wanting to be little. He can't be little, he can't. He was stuck in the space between big and little and it took all of what he had in him to stay big.

 

“Guys, let’s just go home. Jaehyungie is tired and he needs to regress.” Dowoon said, and the others sighed but listened to him. Sungjin turned around, and they headed towards the dorm.

 

Jae, being beside Dowoon, tried to calm himself down, feeling guilty and sick to his stomach he ruined everyone’s plans. “I’m sorry.” He croaked out, and Dowoon shushed him.

 

“Don’t apologize. It’s alright. We’re sorry, Jae. We forgot about last night, and we should have asked if you needed it. You didn't slip Wednesday, and I’m sure you want to slip, don’t you?” Dowoon asked, getting a small nod in response.

 

“You can stay little throughout tomorrow, if you’d like to, Jae. We don't have schedules until later in the week, and it’s only fair you get a full day to slip.” Sungjin said from the driver's seat.

 

“Jaehyungie, we love you. We’re sorry.” Wonpil sniffled, being emotional and feeling ever so guilty. Jae smiled, “It’s alright, I understand. It gets to the best of us. Can I slip now, please? It’s hard to stay big.” Jae asked.

 

“Of course.” Younghyun said, and grabbed a pacifier from his bag and handed it to Jae after cleaning it. Jae blushed and grew confused to why Younghyun had it on him. “I wanted to see if I could regress myself, but it didn't work. This was about a week ago, and I guess I never put it back.”

 

The pacifier was a fox one, which reminded everyone of Younghyun. Jae began to slip, suckling on the pacifier. He leaned against Dowoon’s shoulder, and Dowoon played with his hands.

 

“I’m sleepy.” Jae mumbled, and the others smiled. “I know you are, baby. We’re almost home, okay? Then we can get you changed into something comfortable and tuck you in.” Sungjin said.

 

“‘Kay, Daddy.” Jae mumbled, and closed his eyes for a few moments. He ended up falling asleep, and his caregivers hated to wake him up as he looked peaceful. Though Jae cannot be carried with all of the rumors that would spread, so he had to be woken up.

 

Jae whined and stirred, trying to go back to sleep. “Love, you gotta get up. We gotta go in the dorm. I can’t carry you right now, but you can hold Hyung and Woonie’s hands, okay?” Sungjin explained, and Jae nodded.

 

“We gotta put a mask on you, bubs. Wouldn't want anyone else seeing your cool paci!” Younghyun said, making the sleepy boy giggle. He put the mask onto Jae, and helped him out of the car. Jae held onto two of his caregivers’ hands, and made his way into the dorm with them.

 

When they arrived, Sungjin helped him with his shoes, and Wonpil helped him take off his big puffy coat. Jae giggled when Younghyun took off his mask and booped his nose.

 

“C’mon! Let’s go change into pjs!” Dowoon said, holding his hand out for Jae to take. Jae took it, and they went upstairs into Jae’s room. Dowoon pulled out his bucket. and let Jae pick out the pajamas he’d like to wear.

 

He had Zootopia themed ones, as it was one of his favorite movies when he was regressed. He realized Nick, the fox, looked like Younghyun, and he giggled. “Wook!” He pointed to one on his tummy. “Wooks wike Hyung!” He said through his paci, giggling some more and making Dowoon smile fondly at him.

 

“Let’s go brush our teeth, bubba.” He said, and held Jae’s hand as they made their way to the bathroom. Jae whined when Dowoon took his paci out, but he giggled as he got help on brushing his teeth. When they were all done, the fox paci made its way back to the little’s mouth.

 

They made their way back to Jae’s room, and saw the others were all in Jae’s king sized bed, PJ Masks playing on his tv. “Look! Cuddle pile!” Younghyun said, and Jae giggled, crawling up and settled himself in the middle of all of them.

 

“C’mon, Woonie! Join us!” Jae said, holding his hand out. Dowoon looked sheepish, so Sungjin covered for him. “I think Woonie is tired, is that right?”

 

Dowoon nodded, making Jae pout. He almost began to cry, but Dowoon promised he’d cuddle with him all day tomorrow. They all said goodnight to Dowoon, leaving them with Jae in the little’s room.

 

“‘Tis show is stupid.” Jae mumbled, making Younghyun snort. “Can we watch somefing ewse?” Jae asked, looking up at Sungjin. “I dunno. Only if you use your manners.”

 

Jae nodded and sighed before speaking again. “Daddy, can we pwease watch anofer show?” Sungjin nodded. “What does Jae wanna watch, hm?”

 

Jae thought for a moment. “Miracuwous Wadybug.” He mumbled, and Sungjin nodded. “This one?” He asked, looking at the cover of a girl in a ladybug suit and a blonde in a catsuit. “Yeah!” Jae mumbled, and settled himself deeper into Younghyun.

 

Sungjin wondered why Wonpil was so quiet, and he was knocked out. “I think we better put Pil to bed, don’t you think?” Sungjin said, gaining Younghyun’s attention as Jae watch the French show on the television.

 

Younghyun nodded, “I’ll take him, you should sleep with him tonight incase he wakes up from a nightmare again.” He crawled out of bed, making Jae whine. “Where you going? Come back!” He whined, and Sungjin shushed him.

 

“He’s taking Pillie to bed, okay? We’ll see them in the morning. Say night night.” Sungjin told Jae. “Nanight!” Jae mumbled, and took his paci out to kiss Younghyun on the cheek.

 

“Wove you.” He mumbled, and Younghyun smiled. “Love you too. C’mon, Wonpil.” He redirected his attention to the half alseep boy in his arms, the usually bubbly boy barely comprehending anything as he walked out of the room with Younghyun.

 

“It’s about time you go to bed too mister, it’s late.” Sungjin teased, and Jae shook his head stubbornly. “Not sleepy! No bedtime for Jae.” He declared, and Sungjin raised his eyebrows.

 

“Is that so, little one? I guess we won’t have play time tomorrow.” Sungjin said, and Jae gasped. “Why!” He asked. “Because if you’re gonna be a bad boy and not sleep at bedtime, you’ll be in timeout.”

 

Jae pouted when his Daddy said that. “Fine.” He said, and turned and hid his face into Sungjin’s shoulder. Sungjin began to run his hands through Jae’s hair, turning off Netflix and the lamp beside him.

 

Jae whined as the room went dark. “Shh, it’s alright Jae. Daddy’s here.” Sungjin soothed the regresser. “Can Daddy sing a wuwaby?” Jae mumbled, and Sungjin nodded before singing a small lullaby he used to sing when he babysat as a teenager. Jae was soon sound asleep, his breathing getting slower and small snores slipping out.

 

“Goodnight, angel.” Sungjin said, kissing Jae’s forehead before he drifted to sleep as well.

 

☆

 

When Jae woke up, he felt damp. He looked down and realized he had an accident in his sleep. He grew embarrassed and began to cry. His crying woke Sungjin up, and he blinked up at the little before realizing what was wrong.

 

“Oh, baby.” Sungjin said, sitting up, seeing as Jae’s pants were wet as were his and the sheets. “I’m sowy!” Jae cried, and Sungjin shushed him. “Shh. shh. It’s alright, Jae baby. It happens to all of us, okay? Daddy’s not mad or grossed out, it just happened when you were sleeping. Do you usually have accidents?” Sungjin asks, wondering if he’d have to buy adult sized diapers for Jae or if Jae had some.

 

Jae shook his head, his face turning into disgust. “It’s yucky, usuawy never happens.” He said, trying to crawl away from the stickiness he and Sungjin felt. “C’mon, baby. Let’s go shower, okay?”

 

Jae nodded, and Sungjin lifted Jae out of bed before following him to the bathroom. On his way, he found Wonpil, who eyed them curiously. Jae blushed and ran to the bathroom, waiting for his Daddy. “Jae had an accident in his sleep, could you clean the sheets and our clothes?” Sungjin asked, and Wonpil nodded.

 

“Is it frequent?” Wonpil asked, and Sungjin shook his head. “He said it usually never happens, so I guess he didn't got potty before going to bed last night.” Wonpil nodded understandingly, going to Jae’s room to grab the sheets.

 

“Also, could you tell Younghyun to get us clothes?” Sungjin yelled, and Wonpil yelled a yeah back. Sungjin walked into the bathroom, and found Jae naked and shivering. “Felt yucky.” Jae mumbled, his paci out of his mouth.

 

“Do you not want your paci?” Sungjin asked, and Jae shook his head as his Dadsy undressed and started their shower. “Don’t like having it when in shower.” He said, and Sungjin nodded.

 

He washed Jae up with soft baby products, the ones he uses even when he’s big. He told Jae to wait as he quickly washed himself, before he turned the water off.

 

He quickly grabbed the towels from the hooks, and dried themselves off. They walked into Sungjin’s room, shivering as the air was cold. Jae realized he left his paci in the bathroom, so he dropped the towel and ran to go get it. “Jaehyung!” Sungjin yelled, not believing what a rascal Jae was.

 

When Jae came back, he giggled, making Sungjin shake his head. “Next time, go get it _after_ you’re dressed.” He said, and Jae blushed and smiled cheekily, mumbling a sorry.

 

Sungjin told him it was okay, and quickly dressed him before telling him to go downstairs and he’ll be there after he himself is dressed. Jae nodded and went downstairs, giggling as Dowoon had food out for him.

 

They ate breakfast, Sungjin coming down after he had gotten dressed. All throughout the morning, they played with Jae. That was until Jae asked to go to the park.

 

“Alright, baby. We can go to the park. But if you want your paci, you gotta wear a mask.” Sungjin said and Jae pouted. He decided to go out with a mask, holding Sungjin’s hand as they walked together. Luckily, they went to a park that was empty, so Jae could play without any judgement.

 

“Swings!” He yelled and ran to the swings. Sungjin ran after him, telling him to walk rather than run so they wouldn't get separated. Jae nodded and said he won't do it again.

 

“Push me, pwease?” Jae asked and Sungjin did as the boy asked. Jae was on the swings for a few minutes before he grew bored. “Walk?” He asked, and Sungjin nodded. They held hands, Jae pointing out different birds he saw.

 

After they walked a bit, Jae was growing tired, so they headed home so Jae could nap. “Tank you for takin me to da park.” Jae said and hugged Sungjin.

 

“You’re welcome, baby. I’d do anything to make our little boy happy.” Sungjin said, kissing Jae’s forehead as he tucked him in for bedtime. Jae fell asleep quickly, as his energy was worn out from the park.

 

Sungjin smiled before shutting the door, and going downstairs to start dinner since it would be time when Jae awoke from his nap.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A double update because I feel motivated and I'm really happy with the positive feedback I've been getting!! (And because last chapter was a bit shorter than usual)
> 
> I'll begin to work on the little member chapters, but I began writing this before I started the previous chapter so I wanted to finish it and update for you guys.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed reading!


	6. Vlives and Little Dowoon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An alternative universe to Jae's recent Vlive! And Dowoon wanting to be little?

“Jinnie.” Jae said, currently big but whiny and clingy. “Hm?” Sungjin said, paying more attention to the tv rather than the big baby beside him. “I’m bored.” Jae pouted. He said he didn't want to slip but by his behavior, the boys all knew he wanted to. Jaehyung was just too stubborn at the moment to admit he wanted to be little.

 

Wonpil watched as Jae whined and groaned in boredom, and came up with an idea. “Jaehyungie, do you wanna do a solo vlive?” Wonpil asked, and Jae nodded. “Alright, I’ll get it set up for you.” Wonpil said in return. The two grabbed items they needed before heading off.

 

Jaehyung was currently wearing a soft Disneyland sweatshirt, that was actually Sungjin’s, paired with black skinny jeans. His hair was fluffy and he felt soft. Looking at the candy making items Wonpil brought, he felt softer and softer and fought himself to stay little.

 

One thought led to another and he was no longer big. He pouted to himself, not knowing what to do. He wanted to do a live while little, but would that be okay? He pulled on Wonpil’s sleeve as he was unlocking the door, which he got a confused look back. 

 

“What is it?” Wonpil asked, and Jae looked away as he closed the door. “‘m little.” He mumbled, and Wonpil gasped. “I see. Does Jae still wanna do a live?” Wonpil asked, kneeling down in front of where Jae was standing. “Would dat be okay?” Jae asked, knowing it could ruin them, and Wonpil nodded. Wonpil decided the fans would assume he’s just soft and babyish today, not actually realizing he’s an age regressor and had regressed. 

 

“Of course, angel. Let Daddy set it up for

you.” Wonpil said, and Jae nodded and let his caregiver set everything up as he span himself around in the rolling chair. He mumbled things to himself and Wonpil, his caregiver humming replies as the regressor rambled. 

 

“All done, baby.” Wonpil said, and ruffled Jae’s hair a bit, making the little giggle. “You ready?” Wonpil asked, getting behind the camera. Jae nodded eagerly, and his Daddy counting down from three.

 

“Hi!” Jae waved, smiling a bright smile towards the camera. Wonpil noticed there was something on the lense, making Jaehyung glow. He really looked like an angel.

 

“Today we’re gonna, gonna um.” Jae mumbled, trying to figure out how to explain what he’s going to do while on live with them. “Make candy!” He exclaimed, before pouting when Wonpil covered the camera with his thumb for a second.

 

“Why’re you coverin’ it? They gotta see me!” Jae whined, and Wonpil rolled his eyes playfully. “There was dust on the camera, Jae.” He said, and Jae blushed out of embarrassment.

 

“Anyway! Look, guys!” He said, standing up and holding one of the boxe towards the phone’s camera, a little too closely. “This is what Jae is gonna make!” The little said, referring to himself in third person. Wonpil smiled at his enthusiasm and cuteness.

 

“Jae, it’s too close! They can’t see it.” Wonpil said, and Jae pulled it away. “Can you see it now?” Jae asked, and his caregiver nodded. Jae giggled before he tried to explain what he was gonna make.

 

He looked at the phone his Daddy set up on the table, and he read the comments the best he could.

 

_ Jae! Ur so cute! _

 

He read it out loud before giggling. “Thank you! Bet you’re cuter!” 

 

_ Aa!! baby boy!! _

 

_ your hair looks good today! _

 

“Thank you! It looks beautiful and fluffy!” He said, ruffling his hair cutely. 

 

Jaehyung blushed and giggled as the fans praised him, but frowned at the mean comments he began to spot. Wonpil noticed his mood dropping. “How about we start making the candy, hm?” 

 

Jae nodded and looked away from

the phone on the table. He tore the box open, accidentally tearing a small part of it. He frowned but carefully got the contents out. “Mkay, so.” He said, and began to try to read the instructions.

 

“Daddy, these words are too big! Can you read it to me?” Jae asked, and handed Wonpil the instructions. Wonpil widened his eyes when the little called him daddy on camera, afraid of the basklash. He read the comments, and most of them seemed supportive. And honestly? If they couldn't support Jae like this, even if they thought he was just playing around and acting cute, they weren't real fans.

 

Wonpil nodded and grabbed the small piece of paper from Jae, and began to read it to the ‘younger’. Jae nodded and asked for them back, so he can look at the pictures. He didn't really understand what his Daddy had just read, so he decided just to follow the pictures.

 

“First I gotta cut it open!” Jae said after looking at the first picture. He went to puck up the scissors before Wonpil rushed over and grabbed them, beginning cut the things for him. “Thank you.” Jae mumbled, smiling up at his caregiver. “You’re welcome, now show everybody you can make candy!” 

 

The little began to pour the powder, it getting a little bit messy. He went to pour the water before Wonpil decided to pull up a chair next to him and help him, knowing he’d end up pouring it everywhere. “Jae’s a bit clumsy today.” Wonpil explained to viewers as he poured the water. Jae pouted at this.

 

“Am not!” He argued, crossing his arms and huffing at Wonpil. Wonpil just looked at him. Jae looked away, too grumpy to even make eye contact. “Someone needs a nap,” Wonpil mumbled, luckily the little didn’t hear or he would've had a fuss.

 

“Okay, here Jae.” Wonpil said, and Jae began to mix the candy. It was basically liquid, but it started to form into a jelly-like paste. He stuck his finger in before licking it, and he made a face. “Tastes yucky.” He said, making Wonpil laugh.

 

“It’s not funny!” Jae whined, and Wonpil just smiled and shook his head. They began to finish this kit and make the other one. 

 

Wonpil noticed throughout the live Jae was getting more whiny and fussy, so he decided to let Jae finish the live. “Thanks for watching!” Jae yelled, waving and smiling big before Wonpil cut off the live. “You need a nap, baby.” He said.

 

“Do not!” Jae whined, but yawned as he try to help clean up, signalling to his caregiver that he indeed needed a nap. “It’s okay, baby. We can play again later after your nap, okay? Plus you can't nap too long or you won't sleep tonight mister.” Wonpil pinched his cheek, making the little whine.

 

After they cleaned up, Wonpil doing most of the work, Jae felt his eyes begin to droop. Wonpil noticed too, and took the little into his arms and put his phone into his front pocket. “Go to sleep, baby.” Wonpil whispered, carefully shutting the door to their JYP office room as Jae began to drift to sleep. He kept having to take Jae’s thumb out of his mouth until he got into the car.

 

He unlocked the door, and set Jae into the passenger seat. Jae whined and moved a bit as Wonpil buckled him in, but fell back asleep. He sucked his thumb softly, and Wonpil wished he had brought a paci so Jae wouldn't do any damage to his teeth. 

 

He drove the two home, but not without glancing at Jae as he slept peacefully.

 

☆

 

“We’re home!” Wonpil yelled, carrying a sleeping Jae in his arms, who was sucking his thumb softly as he slept. “Hyung,” Dowoon started, and Wonpil shushed him

before walking upstairs and tucking the little in. He shut the door and walked downstairs. 

 

“What is it, Dowoonie?” He asked. Dowoon looked down and bit his lip before mumbling. “I wanna try regressing.” He confessed, but Wonpil didn't know if he heard him clearly. “Huh?” Wonpil asked, and Dowoon just shook his head and began to walk off, but Wonpil grabbed his wrist.

 

“You want to be little?” Wonpil asked, and Dowoon asked. “I wanna try it, with little Jae. I’m sorry I’m just telling you now, I was too nervous.” He said, and Wonpil smiled. “It’s alright, Dowoon. Let’s go tell Younghyun-hyung and Sungjin hyung.” 

 

They held hands as the walked to Sungjin’s rooms where the other two were. “Hey.” Younghyun greeted them, and sat up as he noticed Dowoon looked shy. Sungjin sat up also. “What’s up?” He asked.

 

Wonpil signalled for Dowoon to begin speaking. “I wanna try regressing.” He confessed. Sungjin and Younghyun looked at each other before smiling.

 

“You do?” Younghyun asked in confirmation, and Dowoon nodded. “Do you want to now? Jae’s napping, right Wonpil?” Sungjin asked Wonpil. The other nodded.

 

“Well, actually, I wanna slip when Jae’s little and here too.” Dowoon said, and Sungjin nodded. “That’s okay. How about we do it tomorrow? We don't have a schedule and we have free time until Monday.” He suggested, and the others felt like that sounded good.

 

“We can have a group discussion about it when Jae’s big or not little enough to where he can comprehend it.” Younghyun said, and the others nodded.

 

“Okay, hyung. Thank you.” Dowoon said, looking at his members and smiling. “Of course, Dowoon! We love you.” Wonpil said, and hugged the maknae. “Love you guys too.” He mumbled into Wonpil’s shoulder, looking at Sungjin and Younghyun.

 

They parted ways, relaxing until the heard Jae waking up. Jae stretched and yawned before he walked out of his room. He went downstairs to find something to eat, his tummy grumbling embarrassingly. 

 

The others walked down after him, and Jae grew confused when he found them all sitting in the living room. “We need to talk.” Younghyun said, and Jae’s eyes widened, assuming the worst. Like the others didn't want him to slip anymore, or it was a problem. 

 

“It’s about Dowoonie.” Wonpil said, and Jae took a seat next to Sungjin, opening the chip bag. “What’s up?” He asked. The others turned their attention to Dowoon.

 

“I wanna try regressing.” He said, and Jae’s eyes lit up. “Really? That’s great, Dowoonie. Do you need any help? Or do you want me to be your caregiver?” Jae asked. Dowoon felt overwhelmed, and Sungjin answered for him.

 

“He wants to be little when you’re little.” Sungjin said, and Jae nodded and swallowed his current bite before speaking. “Okay. So we gonna do it tomorrow?” He asked, and they nodded.

 

“That’s cool. Dowoonie, if you ever need help or you have questions you can come to me later. Or ask me now.” Jae said, before slipping a chip into his mouth. 

 

“Honestly? I’ve just felt down lately. I want to do something to distract myself, and hopefully better my mood. I wanna slip when you’re little so I can have a playmate who’s little too.” Dowoon explained. 

 

“That’s okay!” Jae said. “I hope it’ll work for you. It sometimes doesn't work for everyone, but I want you to feel better and I’ve always wanted a playmate.” Jae blushed at the end.

 

“Well, I guess we’re done here. I’m tired.” Younghyun said, stretching before walking towards the living room. “Sleep well, guys.” He said, and they said a you too before he walked out of the room and headed towards his.

 

“I’m tired, too.” Dowoon said, and parted ways. Wonpil left too, before it was just Jae and Sungjin. “Hi.” Jae said, and Sungjin smiled. “Hey.” 

 

“I’m excited for Dowoon to be little with me, I think it’ll be enjoyable for all of us.” Jae said, getting up to throw his now empty chip bag away. 

 

“C’mon.” He said, dragging Sungjin off the couch by his hands, holding on in his as he guided them to his room. “We’re gonna have a long day tomorrow, let’s rest. Also I wanna cuddle with you, so come on.” 

 

Sungjin snorted at Jae’s comment, but he knew tomorrow will be a long day. He couldn't wait, as he was just excited as the others were. Here’s to tomorrow, he thought before drifting to sleep cuddled into Jae. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Not yet checked for errors, all mistakes are mine. Please ignore them.]
> 
> Hi! So I haven't updated in a week, and I tried to write something a little longer for you guys but I had no motivation. I hope this was okay :(
> 
> I've been so close to telling you guys who I am, but I'm really nervous and anxious to. I'm afraid of judgement, especially as I confessed in notes to a previous chapter that I'm an age regressor. Only one or two people know that I am, and I'm not sure if I'm ready for other people to know, and people to know I'm the author of this.
> 
> I'm excited to write little Dowoon, though! And the others being little in the future! Hope you all are too.


	7. PLEASE READ!

Hi! 

I'm aware that I have not updated in quite a while, as school has taken up my time.

My school year is over, and I will be updating soon! I've been seeing quite a lot of comments asking, and I didn't want to discourage any readers.

Writers block has been kicking my ass as well, but I have come up with an idea for little Younghyun with some angst.

I promise there will be updates soon! :)

Thank you for your support.


	8. psa

hi im super sorry i havent updated like i promised :/ life got in the way and things are super rough right now, and so many comments begging for updates makes me feel a lot of negative pressure to update. this fic will hopefully be updated once i have steady internet again but for now, it's on hiatus. i'm sorry. i feel so awful saying this but i felt like i needed to finally say why i'm not updating. i did do a little writing here and there, so once i do update hopefully it'll be okay.


End file.
